


Hoplophobia

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: My Name is Blue [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blue Just Wants To Be Left Alone, Carl Is a Bully, Carl is Evil, Multi, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I heard Carl coming before I saw him, his too big boots clanking against the prisons concrete floors. As he entered the room I could see he was looking for trouble, and by the looks of it, he wasn’t leaving till he got it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hoplophobia

**Author's Note:**

> This is a flashback to a month before 'Her Name Was Red'
> 
> ALSO! I wrote this with the idea that she's in the Prison's Library, but never really out right said it.

I heard Carl coming before I saw ‘im, his too big boots clanking against the prisons concrete floors. As he entered the room I could see he was lookin’ for trouble, and by the looks of it, he wasn’t leavin’ till he got it.

 

“Hey, Blue,” he spoke as if he’s my superior or something. I have a feeling he’s about to say something else so I keep quiet, for now. “Why ‘Blue’? I mean…” he continues “What kind of person names their kid a color?” Carl laughs. Who does this kid think he is?

 

“So, Blue,” I cringe when he says my name, his voice full of brattiness and disrespect. I thought Rick was raisin’ this kid right? Carl glances down to the ring on my ring finger “What’s with the ring? You engaged or somethin’?”

 

My head snaps up till our eyes connect, “With all due respect Carl, that's none of yer’ business.” Internally I’m hoping the annoyance I’m feeling was portrayed in my voice.

 

Without breaking eye contact, Carl continues proddin’ at what I’m so reluctant to share

 

“Who gave it to ya’? Boyfriend?” I don’t break eye contact for a second. “Girlfriend?” I can’t help but look at the ground. Memories of Tanya coming back to fast to stop them. I break out of my head when I hear Carl speak again.

 

“So you onea’ them Bi-curious girls?” I shake my head, not trusting my voice at the moment.

 

“What’ser name?” I don’t awnser. The next couple of minutes blurs together with Carl’s questions. I keep quiet the entire time.

 

“Why’d ya’ get scared when Glenn shot that walker?” His face has a smug grin on it that’s just begging to be punched, multiple times.

 

I decide to confuse him with big words. “I have Hoplophobia” with that I get out of my seat and head for the door. This time I don’t hear his boots on the floor. All I feel is a hand on my left forearm, directly over the scarred walker bite.

 

Flashes of my father and the walker that bit me run through my head, I scream. The scream is filled with terror; it sounds like something out of a horror movie. I feel my body tense, preparing for a punch, a kick, anything.

 

“LET ME GO!” I scream. Carl’s vise grip falters as I struggle.

 

The hand on my arm lets go of my and I fall to the floor. On the floor I curl into a ball, my body is trembling with fear. hot tears streaming down from my eyes.

 

In the distance I can hear boots running away and another set of boots coming towards me. I hope it’s Daryl. He knows how to help me. He understands what I’ve been through.

 

I can’t stop the scream that rips through my throat when another hand is placed on my shoulder. This one is bigger than Carl’s.

 

“Blue? I’m here, it’s Daryl” before Daryl can say anything else, I wrap my arms around his neck. Literally crying on his shoulder. For a moment I expect him to push me away, but he doesn’t. He sits on the prison floor with me while I cry on his shoulder.

 

I flinch when I hear metal hitting the ground, but Daryl reassures me “Don’t worry Blue, just puttin’ my bow down.”

 

With my face still pressed into his shoulder we talk.

 

“What happened?” he asks.

 

I let out a shaky breath, willing my voice to form words, “Carl…” I hear Daryl growl “... wanted- wanted to… I don’t know- talk to me I-I guess. He-e started talking about Red's ring. I just... ” I sob freely on his shoulder again. “I tried to leave, but Ca-arl grabbed my arm, and my dad... I thought he was gonna hurt me again.” I know I’m rambling and babbling, but I can't really explain just how scared I was with words.

 

"He won' hurt you anymore Blue" Daryl tries to reassure me.

 

“Can you walk?” Daryl asks when my sobs have ceased. I shake my head. He picks me up. The Dixon's are the big brother’s I never had.

 

\----

 

My cell is on the first floor thankfully, so Daryl won’t have to carry me up the steep stairs, but it’s directly in front of the commons room. Judging by the light coming through the prison window, it’s mid-day-ish. As we come up on the room, I can hear Rick, Merle, and Carol's voice.

 

Daryl and I go through the door, and all conversation stop. I pretend to be asleep in Daryl's arms.

 

The light hitting my eyelids dimmed, so I assume we're in the room. Daryl must have thought I was asleep because he places me carefully in the bottom bunk. Daryl leaned down, and kissed the top of my head. I fell asleep for real just as he left the room.


	2. Angrophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angrophobia is the fear of becoming angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from Daryl's POV set directly after he steps out of Blue's cell.

The sheet door fall shut behind me, and all eyes are on me. Rick, Carol, Merle, and a guilty looking Carl sit at the commons room table.

 

“Blue okay?” Merle asks, the amount of concern in his voice catching Rick and Carl's attention. In reply to Merle I shrug and pinch the bridge of my nose. Blue's habits are rubbing off on me.

 

When I open my eyes Carl has fled the room and Merle is making his way to me. “What happened?” He whispers

 

“I found her screamin’ on the floor outside the libary. She started ramblin about Carl grabbin’ her like her dad used to.” I whisper back. Merle growled loud and clear, bringin’ Rick and Carol's attention back to us. His eyes have red hot rage burnin' in them. Someone has hurt someone he cares about, and they _will_ pay. He sits at the table again. When he’s sitting down I check to see if Blue’s still sleeping. I see that she is, and decide to join Merle, and possibly stop a fight from breaking out. I sit between Carol and Merle for her safety, she doesn’t need to get caught in the middle of this.

 

“What happened to Blue?” Carol asks, light concern in her voice.

 

“Carl” I start, trying not to sound too accusing, but that kid has done nothing but pick on Blue since she got here. “grabbed Blue’s arm. Caused a panic attack.”

 

Carol shook her head slightly, taking a worried glance towards the shared cell. Merle scowled, a small growl coming out again. Rick stared at me disbelievingly, like his son could never do somethin’ like that. Merle noticed

 

“What?” Merle scoffed while turning to look at Rick. I put a hand on his shoulder. Trying to stop this fight before it happens, but he shrugs it off. “What Rick?” Merle all but growled. His face is red. Behind me I hear Carol sigh audibly.

 

“I don’t think Carl would do that…” Rick refused to looks at Merle or me in the eye. I got a feeling Rick didn't believe what he was saying.

 

“Like hell, he wouldn’t,” Merle scoffed. He turned to his left completely to look at Rick. Sensing a fight, Carol removed herself from the situation, walking out of the room. “All y’ur boy has done is pick on Blue since she got here!”

 

All three of us turned our heads when the rusty metal door to the commons room creaked, Carl is standing in front of the door. His gaze lands on Merle, then his dad, me, Blue’s cell, and finally the floor.

 

“Carl” Rick starts with a sigh, that earns him Carl’s attention “Did you grab Blue?” Suddenly Carl’s gaze turns dark and almost evil; he’s staring at Merle with an almost daring smirk. “Yeah, but she she deserved it.” Carl replies with the same evil smirk “She walked away from me when I was talking to her.” the boy continued.

 

“What do you mean ‘she deserved it’ Carl?” Rick had an awestruck and unbelieving look to his face.

 

Carl looked over to me, making eye contact, “Blue walked away while a man was talkin’ to her. I was gonna tell her not to walk away from a man when he’s talkin’, but she started screamin’ when I grabbed her-” Carl’s offensive monolog is cut off by a steamin’ Merle

 

“Man! Ha- kid y’ur funny. She’s older than you by three years!” Merle spat while standing up “Do ya’ realize what ya’ did to her? No! Of course, ya’ d-” Merle cut off when Carl starts walking towards his and Blue’s cell, now totally ignoring Merle.

 

Carl turns to walk into the cell, and Merle loses it. I watch, shocked, as he strode to his cell, after Carl. Rick hot on his heels, tryin’ to save his idiot son.

 

“Carl, you better back the Hell up now!” Merle threatens with pure rage dripping from his words.

 

“Or what?” Carl challenges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be continuing this, but as it's own fan fiction in the series.  
> I working on it now.  
> It will be Daryl's POV still...  
> That's all I got for now, but I hope you enjoyed this one and that you enjoy the next one  
> Thank you

**Author's Note:**

> FYI: Hoplophobia is the fear of guns


End file.
